Finding the Pieces to Your Heart
by xX-Star Sapphire-Xx
Summary: School finally ends for Daisuke, but Dark's steals still continue. Not only that, but a very special girl enters their lives. Her name is Kaiya, a beautiful girl with a genius IQ. She becomes Dark's sidekick, but Dark is not so willing. DarkXoc
1. Chapter 1: Who's Kaiya?

_Briiing!_

That was the final bell for the last day of school. All the middle schoolers ran out of the building, throwing their old notes into the air, well most of the students anyway. Daisuke Niwa quietly gathered his things as his friends Riku, Risa, and Saehara waited for him at the door.

"Come on, Daisuke! If I'm going to make Editor on the high school newspaper, then we must get to work now!" Saehara said impatiently to his friend.

"School's over and you're still talking about the newspaper?" Riku sighed while closing her eyes.

"Of course! Nothing is going to happen this summer without me knowing about it!" he said and pointed to his chest with his thumb as Daisuke came over.

"Okay. I'm ready," Daisuke smiled and slung his book bag over his shoulder. The four of them walked through the school in silence. As soon as they reached outside, Risa suddenly broke it.

"I wonder what the boys will be like in high school," she said with sparkles in her eyes and her hands came together over her chest.

"Not this again," Riku mumbled and slapped her forehead with her hand.

"I bet they're really cute and good looking," Risa continued while clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "But they won't compare to Phantom Thief Dark."

"Ah! Do you ever talk about anything else? Dark this! Dark that! I don't get why you like that pervert!" Riku shouted apparently sick of her twin sister's obsession with the mysterious thief.

"He's not a pervert! He is a perfect gentlemen," Risa fought back and the two sisters started to argue.

Daisuke sighed heavily and opened his mouth to talk to Takeshi but when he looked next to him, Takeshi was no where to be found. Daisuke continued to look around to look for his friend when a voice suddenly came to Daisuke's ear and to his ear only.

"**_Hey look! The twins are fighting over me!_**" the voice said.

"**_Dark, there's a difference between 'fighting over' and 'fighting about',_**" Daisuke told Dark through his throughts and sighed.

"**_It's practically the same thing._**"

"**_Not really, Dark._**"

"Hey, Niwa!" he heard Riku call out his name, and he immediately turned his attention to her.

"Yes, Miss. Riku?"

"Isn't Kaiya coming home today?" she asked in a curious way.

"Kaiya?" Daisuke said confused. Then his eyes widened as he remembered what his mother said that morning.

"_Be home no later than 3:32 and 23 seconds because that's when Kaiya will arrive._"

"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Daisuke yelled and looked at the clock tower nearby. It said 3:10. "No! I'm gonna be late!" Daisuke ran from the Harada sisters to the trolley.

"Tell her I said hi! 'Kay, Niwa?" Riku's faint voice was heard.

"Uh-huh!" he panted. Daisuke wasn't sure if Riku heard, but he was more worried about getting home before his mother killed him.

"**_Who's Kaiya?_**"

Daisuke ignored Dark as he tired to catch his breath on the trolley.

"**_Daisuke!_**"

"**_I'm gonna be late!_**" Daisuke thought and ran off the trolley once it stopped and the door opened.

"_**Late for what? Who is Kaiya?**_"

"**_Can't talk now, Dark. I'm going to be late to see Kaiya!_**"

"**_That's what I want to know. Who's Kaiya?_**"

"Yes, I made it**_,_**" Daisuke smiled happily still ignoring the thief who was trying to get his attention. He opened the door to see his mother smiling at him.

"Right on time," she said in her cheerful voice.

"Hi, Mom," Daisuke greeted tiredly from the rush home. "When's Kaiya coming home? Is she here yet?"

"**_'Home'? She lives here?_**"

"Not yet," she continued to smile and went to the kitchen with Daisuke following close behind. "She should be here later."

A soft doorbell ran through the air and Daisuke's face flowed with delight. "I got it!" he yelled and ran to the front door. "Hello-," Daisuke opened the door and widened his eyes when he realized who was on the other side. "Saehara! What are you doing here?"

Right there at the door stood Saehara in a black tuxedo and a bow tie. In one hand he held a heart shaped box with a bow on it that held chocolates and in the other hand he held a bouquet of flowers of different colors. He also brushed his hair straight back so he looked like a secret agent.

"Is Kaiya home yet?" he asked with a large grin.

"Uh, no. She won't be home until later," Daisuke told his love struck friend. "I'll tell her when she arrives that you were looking for her"

"Oh there's no need to do that, Daisuke. I'll just come by after Dark's steal tonight and I have to be there tonight. Bye," and with that said, Takeshi rushed down the street.

Daisuke just sighed as he closed the door. It took a moment but what Takeshi just said finally went into Daisuke's head and he ran into the kitchen.

"Mom! Dark's going to steal tonight?" he complained to his mom. "I can't do it tonight. Kaiya will be here and she doesn't know about Dark"

"Everything will be fine, Dai. Don't worry so much," his mother assured him.

"But what if she finds out?"

"She won't find out. You will just have to keep it quiet while around her," she said and continued to smile. "Which reminds me You need to change to Dark."

"Why now? The stealing isn't for a while," Daisuke said confused. He never turned to Dark this early before a steal so it seemed a little strange to him.

"Because Dark has to meet Kaiya in about twenty minutes," Emiko cheerfully said.

"What?! Why does Dark have to meet here"

"Yes! My questions will be answered!" Dark cheered in Daisuke's head.

"Calm down, Daisuke," his grandfather suddenly appeared in the room. "Kaiya knows about Dark. She just doesn't know about the family curse. So you have to keep that a secret also. Now, you must change into Dark before he's late."

"Fine," Daisuke mumbled and then changed into Dark.

Dark stretched his arms out and yawned. "Finally."

Emiko walked to Dark and said, "Now, Dark. You have to go to the forest that's by the clock tower. Kaiya will be waiting for you in there"

"Seems easy enough. Who is she anyway?" Dark said smoothly, excited to actually get an answer.

"That is something you're going to have to find out on your own," Emiko sang.

With a heavy sigh of disappointment, he asked, "Why's that?"

Emiko ignored Dark's question and gave him some clothes. "Change into these so that people don't recognize you. Now hurry before you're late"

Dark sighed and quickly rushed out of the room so that he could meet this mysterious girl.

* * *

**New story!!! Well, maybe not so new. It's been on my Quizilla account for a while so that would be the reason why it kind of sucks. Oh well! Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Mysterious Girl

Dark silently but quickly walked through the city to the small forest that rested next to the big clock tower where Emiko had told him to meet this 'Kaiya' girl. Of course, he didn't go out in public with just his normal wardrobe. He wore more practical stuff so that he blended in more. He didn't want to catch any attention from the people around him. That would just cause too much of a mess and too much trouble for Dark.

"**_So, Dark, when you see her, don't pull any of your tricks on her,_**" Daisuke told Dark with a serious, yet worried, tone.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to pull anything," Dark assured as he smirked.

Daisuke sighed knowing Dark wouldn't listen to a word he said. Through the whole trip, Daisuke had been telling Dark what not to do while around Kaiya. It was really starting to get on Dark's nerves, but he can't quite ignore Daisuke's voice won't leave his head alone. Soon, Dark arrived at the small forest.

"Now where is she?" Dark questioned while looking around.

"She would be by the small pond in here," Daisuke told him.

"How would you know?" Dark asked, once again, out loud. Some on-lookers that walked by gave him a weird look thinking that he was crazy talking to himself but kept walking.

"Just trust me, okay, Dark?" Daisuke said slightly annoyed.

Dark then mumbled a 'whatever' and walked into the forest, looking for this pond. As he searched for the girl, he heard light taps like someone was typing on a keyboard to a computer. Dark followed the noise and it lead to right where he needed to be, at the small pond. Across the pond from where he was, a young girl sat on a rock with a silver laptop on her lap. The girl had short red hair with bangs that slightly went over her bright reddish-orange eyes. She wore a denim skirt with a white tank-top. She then had a short sleeved denim jacket on that bottom of the jacket stopped right above her stomach. The girl was also wearing white shoes.

"That's her, Dark. Now remember-"

Dark ignored Daisuke's rant as he continued to look at the girl in front of him that the fourteen-year-old confirmed was Kaiya. For some reason, this girl looked familiar to him.

"Why do I feel like I know her somehow?" Dark whispered as he started to walk over to Kaiya.

"What are you talking about, Dark?" Daisuke asked, confused at Dark's reaction, but he did not receive an answer.

Soon, Dark was standing next to Kaiya. She immediately noticed Dark there and looked up at him while giving him a smile.

"You must be the infamous Phantom Theif Dark," she said, continuing to smile. She then placed the laptop from her lap to the ground and stood up. After brushing some imaginary dirt off her skirt, Kaiya lifted her hand out for Dark to shake and greeted, "I'm Kaiya Niwa. Nice to meet you"

"Niwa!?!" Dark gasped in shock.

Kaiya gave him a strange look and asked with a small laugh, "Yeah. Emiko is my aunt and Daiki is my grandfather. Wait, you didn't know that? I would have thought my aunt and grandfather would have told you my name"

"Unfortunately they like to keep secrets from me," he mumbled loud enough for Kaiya to hear and she laughed.

"They do like to do that," she agreed and then placed her hands on her hips. "So I'm guessing you don't know why you're here either."

"Actually..." Dark took a moment to think back at what Emiko and Daiki had told him and then continued, "I don't. Why am I here exactly?"

Kaiya laughed again and sat back down on the rock. "Come over here and I'll tell you" She put the laptop back on her lap as Dark sat down on the rock next to Kaiya. A picture of a silver chained necklace was shown on the screen. There was a charm on the necklace that was crescent moon that had different colored stones to decorate it.

"What's that?"

"That, Dark, is the Charm of Serenity," Kaiya answered. "This is what you're going to be stealing tonight. It is said that if someone wears this necklace, good fortune with come to the wearer."

"Good fortune, huh"

"Yes, but that's not just it. Whoever wears this necklace is also cursed. After getting everything they want, the wearer will somehow get into some sort of depression and end up getting themselves killed. It's kind of ironic how someone would name it 'Serenity' with what this necklace can do."

"Strange... So where is this necklace?"

"It's in the museum right over there," Kaiya pointed over in a direction where Dark could just see the roof of the building just over the trees around them.

"Hm..." Dark looked up at the sky like he was deep in thought though he was not thinking about anything at all.

"**_What are you planning, Dark?_**" Daisuke asked suspiciously but he received no answer from the Phantom Thief. "**_Dark?_**"

"What's the matter, Dark?" Kaiya asked, not getting the hint that he's acting.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how you could be related to Daisuke," was Dark's reply. Before Kaiya can respond to that as an insult, he continued, "I mean, you're so beautiful and Daisuke is so... Well... There's not much to say about him"

"**_DARK!_**"

Kaiya stared at Dark blankly before shutting her laptop. "If you're trying to flirt with me, you're doing a bad job at it." Dark was shocked to hear her reply so he didn't say anything. Kaiya placed her silver laptop in a carrying case that she had and put the strap over her right shoulder. "If you want to successfully use a pick-up line with me, make sure you don't insult my cousin. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to see my family before the steal tonight." And with that said, Kaiya started to walk out of the forest.

In Dark's mind, Daisuke was laughing uncontrollably. No one has ever acted like that to him, with the exception of Riku Harada. So right now, Dark was not a happy camper. That was also when he realized something.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you, Daisuke?"

"**_I tried to warn you, Dark,_**" the fourteen-year-old told him as his laugh calmed down. "**_You wouldn't listen to me though._**"

Dark mumbled under his breath and followed after Kaiya.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. I hope to get the next one up in the next few days to a week, but who knows? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

"I'm home!" Kaiya shouted as she entered the Niwa residence with Dark close behind. She quickly took off her shoes and placed her messenger bag with her laptop on her floor then ran into the kitchen to see everyone there. Well everyone except Daisuke. "Hey, everyone!"

"Kaiya, it's so nice to have you home!" Emiko exclaimed and gave her niece a huge hug.

"It's nice to be home," Kaiya said once she was out of Emiko's grasp and she gave everyone a smile. She then walked over to her grandfather who was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table and hugged him around his shoulders. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Hello, Kaiya. You sure have grown a lot since last year," he told her. "And look, you cut you're hair."

"Yep!" Kaiya smiled, standing up straight. "I was sick of taking care of my long hair. It was too hard," she continued with a slight pouty tone in her and Emiko laughed softly at her. Kaiya noticed another man at the kitchen table that had dark spikey hair, just like Daisuke's.

"Uncle Kosuke?! You're back!" she exclaimed and glomped him into a big hug.

"Wow, Kaiya. You have grown," he laughed and hugged her back. "I barely recognized you when you walked in here."

"Well, it has been awhile," Kaiya told him and looked around the room to see a girl with white hair, green eyes, and wore a strange looking maids outfit. "Who are you?"

"I'm Towa!" she said happily.

"Hi, Towa! I'm Kaiya," Kaiya greeted, also happily. Then she started to continue to look around the kitchen and the rest of the house.

"What's the matter?" Dark asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was just looking for Daisuke. I thought he would be the first to greet me when I came home," Kaiya answered in a slight depressing tone. "He always was the first to greet me."

"I'm sure Daisuke would arrive home soon," Daiki assured his granddaughter with a small smile. He then looked over at Dark and said in a tone he would understand the hidden meaning, "Right, Dark?"

"What?" Dark said, obviously confused on what Daiki was hinting. Emiko, who was now standing beside him, elbowed him in the stomach which made him hold his stomach and groan in pain. Kaiya was looking at her grandfather at the time but immediately turned her attention to Dark after she heard that. "Yeah," Dark finally answered but in a hoarse tone. "I'll go get him now," he continued and slowly walked out of the house.

"What's his problem?" Kaiya asked not looking away from Dark as he exited the house. She quickly shrugged it off though and asked, "So is my room still here?"

**.:-:.**

About ten minutes later, Daisuke walked into the house. Seeing as Kaiya was no longer in the kitchen, she must have gone in her room to get situated. So he quickly ran up the stairs and stopped front of the door that was well decorated and had a small sign that said "Kaiya's Room: Enter if you dare." Daisuke gulped as he read the sign, as he did many times before, and lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kaiya's voice was heard through the door.

"Hey, Kaiya! It's Dais-- Woah!" As soon as Daisuke started to talk, Kaiya quickly opened the door and jumped onto her cousin.

"Daisuke! You're here!" she exclaimed as she gave him a suffocating hug.

"I'm glad... to see... you too... but... I can't... breathe. . ." Daisuke managed to choke out.

Kaiya then let him go and jumped back up to her feet. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Daisuke!" she apologized and held out her hand to help him up.

"It's okay," Daisuke smiled and used Kaiya's held to stand up. He noticed her door was wide opened and he saw a whole bunch of new monitors and other gizmos in her room. "When did you get those?" he asked pointed at the new things in her room. He knew Kaiya was a computer freak, but he never knew she would go all out for it.

"Get what? My computer? While I was gone, I bought brand new hookups for it. Aren't they awesome?" Kaiya answered, getting excited about her new toys. "With all of my new stuff, I can hack into any file in the world in the matter of minutes!"

Daisuke cocked an eyebrow as he said, "Are you sure you should be broadcasting that?"

"Oh, don't worry so much, Dai. We're in the safety of our own home," she told him and walked into her room. She then sat down in a rolling chair that was by her huge desk that held all of her computer needs. "No one's going to find out."

"Okay," Daisuke said unsurely and walked into her room also.

"You want to see what this can do?" Kaiya asked with excitement obvious in her tone.

Daisuke nodded his head and Kaiya smiled and quickly began to work. After a few clicks of the mouse and a lot of typing, the monitor to Kaiya's left showed a floor plan of a big building that had red filling in each room.

"What's that?"

"That, Daisuke, is the museum Dark is going to go steal from. That red you see is the security. It seems that they have a lot planned for Dark tonight," Kaiya answered him and studied the screen a little bit. Since she was talking to him about Dark, then she obviously knew that Daisuke helped out the steals with him mother and grandfather. He just helped in a different way than she would expect, though she doesn't know that now. "They set up a lot more traps than I thought they would.""Can you figure out what they're using?" Daisuke asked in a worried tone.

"Can I? Of course, I can. Just give me five minutes and I'll have a list of every trap set up in this building. Including the ones outside," Kaiya said with a little laughter in her voice. "That reminds me, it's almost time for the steal and Dark isn't here."

Daisuke's eyes widened as he checked his watch. "Ah! I gotta go!"Right before Daisuke could run out of the room, Kaiya asked, "Why do you gotta leave? I thought Dark was the one stealing.""Um... He is. I just have to, uh, find him. Yeah! That's it! He went on a walk and I told him I'd go get him when it was time to steal," he lied, praying on the inside that she would believe it.

Kaiya gave him a strange look like she didn't believe him but it quickly changed to a smile and said, "Okay! Well hurry back then. You have to tell me everything that's happened while I was gone."

"Okay! See you later, Kaiya!" and Daisuke jetted out of Kaiya's room but not without falling to the ground first.

She gave him a small wave before sighing and returning to the computer. "I must have the clumsiest cousin on the planet," Kaiya laughed softly and starting to work on the computer some more.

* * *

**Sorry this came out soooo late! My internet has been down again and I had no way to update! I apologize! Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! I like to hear what you think! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Steal

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. or any of it's characters in any way, shape, or form. I only own my original characters and the plot of this story. That's all. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Kaiya said, pacing back and forth in her room. "He was suppose to be here a half hour ago."

Kaiya was starting to worry. The steal was scheduled in no more than fifteen minutes and the infamous Phantom Thief wasn't even there yet. They were going to be late for it if he didn't show up soon, and it made her panic. She hated being late to anything.

"I swear. That man is going to drive me up the walls and I haven't even known him for a day yet," Kaiya continued and started to massage her temples.

"Looking for me?" a sly voice said.

Kaiya turned her attention to her bedroom door and saw Dark leaned up against with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his lips.

"Finally," she said, letting out a relieving sigh.

She went to her computer and pulled out a CD and placed it in a protective case. Then she put her laptop in her messenger bag and grabbed two small gadgets from her desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on," Kaiya said and grabbed Dark's arm and dragged him out of her room. "I'll explain on the way."

"Wait, you're coming with me?!" Dark exclaimed. Since when was he having a partner? Sure, Kaiya gave him information about the Charm of Serenity but he just thought it was a one time thing.

"Yes, I'm coming with you. You have no idea what the layout of the security system the museum has. They have more gadgets and many more traps," Kaiya told him. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she handed him one of the small gadgets that she had on her desk. "Just be thankful that I have better gadgets than them."

"What's this? A headset?" Dark asked, studying the mechanism in his hand.

"Good job, Dark. You get an 'A' for stating the obvious," Kaiya said in a sarcastic happy tone. He gave her a glare before she continued on. "Actually, it's an earpeice since it just goes on one ear and not around your entire head. I don't even think they make headsets that big." Dark gave her a slight glare as he placed the earpiece into his ear. He can already tell he wasn't going to enjoy the steal tonight like he usually did. "Anyway, this is so that we can keep in contact since I can't go inside the building with you."

"Uh-huh... Why are you helping me again?" Dark asked. He wasn't trying to be rude or maybe he was, Kaiya couldn't tell but she didn't care at all. She just wanted to get the night over with.

"I already told you. Because the security the museum has it high and the chance that you'll make it out of there without getting caught is slim to no chance at all," Kaiya told him. "Plus, Grandpa and Aunt Emiko are making me."

"Thought so."

"Now, before you start barging in there, you have stay hidden until I cut the power on the second floor, and I scramble up the police's frequency without scrambling ours in the process," Kaiya told him and placed her earpiece on her right ear.

"You can really do that?" Dark asked amazed.

"Of course. It's not that hard. All I need is a police walkie-talkie and I can scramble it in no less than three minutes," Kaiya said proudly. "Now we have to go before we're extremely late."

**.:-:.**

Kaiya unnoticeably snuck passed the police and ran to the side of the museum. She started to search around quickly but tried not to make noise so she wouldn't bring attention to herself and get her busted and this steal would become a failure.

"Where's that electric box?" she mumbled under her breath as she continued to look. She then found a big dark green box right around the corner of where she was at. "Found ya."

Kaiya ran over to the box and easily picked the lock and the small door opened. When that happened, she pulled out her laptop and the CD she had brought and put the CD into the laptop. After two seconds, the museum's blueprints appeared on the screen. Then, Kaiya took one of the plugs from the electric box and plugged that into her computer, opening up a new blueprint window. Instead of showing red for the security, it showed yellow for the power.

"Excellent," she whispered as a smile appeared on her face. "Dark? Can you read me?"

"_Yeah. Are you ready?_" Dark's voice was heard through the earpiece.

"In about thirty seconds I will be. I still need to cut the power and the frequency," Kaiya told him as she took out a new plug from her bag along with a police walkie-talkie and connected that to the computer.

"_Did you accomplish anything?_"

"Actually yes," she answered. "I just cut off the frequency now it won't be long before they find out so we got to do this quick."

After a second of quick typing, half of the second floor's power was shut off.

"Now, Dark, enter the building from the east side on the second floor. The security isn't tight there since the charm is on the fourth floor. But do it quick. If I keep the lights only for much longer, we're bound to get caught."

"_No problem,_" he said.

Kaiya could practically see the smirk on his face as she saw his dark figure fly over and went to the window that was about ten feet above her head. Once she saw the window shut, she turned back on the lights.

"Now before you do anything, Dark, there's a--"

"_Oops,_" she heard Dark's voice say with a slight laugh to his tone.

"'Oops'? 'Oops'? 'Oops' does **not** sound good, Dark," Kaiya said in a worried tone. "You walked right into a trap, didn't you?"

"_Yeah, sort of._"

"How can you 'sort of' walk into a trap? That trap was going to release dogs!"

"_Really? This is going to be fun,_" Dark smiled as he talked.

Kaiya just shook her head and questioned herself, "How did I get myself into this mess?"

**.:-:.**

After several minutes of Dark running away from dogs, which turned out to be a laughing fest for Kaiya hearing him yell at the dogs, he finally got rid of them. How? Well, he jumped into a chute. Yes, a chute. Now he was crawling around, looking for a way to get to the Charm of Serenity.

"You know what, Dark? This is turning out to be fun," she mocked him, holding in her laughs as best as she could.

"_Oh yeah. Loads,_" he replied sarcastically as he crawled through the dusty vents. "_Now where do I go? I can't tell from in here._"

Kaiya had pinpointed Dark's location by using his earpiece to help her. She had to do some hacking to get the layout of all the chutes and vents of the place since the floor plan she got before were only the walls and security systems. Somehow, Dark had managed himself to the fourth floor chutes.

"Well, now that you've made your job so much easier, just turn left that's about six feet in front of you and there should be a grate. You go through that and you should be in the room with the Charm of Serenity. But be careful. There are infrared lasers everywhere,"

"_Then why don't you turn them off?_"

"Because turning them off will set of an alarm. Trust me, Dark, I've already thought of that."

"_Then turn off the alarm._"

"Again, I've already thought of that. Somehow, the separate security system isn't getting it's power from the museum. I don't understand how, but that's what it says on my laptop. After figuring this out, I'm just glad that I cut the power on the right floor. It seems there's no outside alarm there."

"Well, isn't it Daisuke's favorite cousin, Kaiya. It's nice to see you again," a calm and cool voice said from behind Kaiya. Kaiya slowly turned around to see a boy about her cousin's height with silver hair and glasses.

"H-Hiwatari. What a nice surprise?" she said in a nervous tone. She had known Hiwatari from some festivals that were held at Daisuke's school. When Daisuke had introduced her to him, she thought he was a bit out there. That there was more than meets the eye. She couldn't tell what it was, but she did know that that kind of feeling told her to stay away from him.

"_Hiwatari's there? Get away from him, Kaiya!_"

"Just one moment, Hiwatari. I have to finish this call," she told him, completely ignoring Dark, and started to pretend that the earpiece was attached to her cellphone. "Yes, just a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Thanks." She then took off the earpiece and smiled at Hiwatari. "So, are you here to watch the steal, too?"

"No, I'm hear to help capture him," he told her. "I'm part of the police."

"Oh, that's pretty cool," Kaiya said, trying to unhook her computer from the police walkie-talkie and the electric box with Hiwatari noticing. She really wanted to know how he was part of the squad, but she had to keep her curiousity to a minimum. The less time she talked with Hiwatari the better. She also couldn't just tell him to leave him alone, so she attempted to act casual about the whole thing."But why are you here with me? Aren't you suppose to help the police with Dark?"

"I decided to go at a different approach."

"Really?"

"Yes. I discovered that he has an accomplice with him this time, and I thought that if I had his partner in crime in my hands, he'd have to come and save her."

"That's a good idea, but how do you expect to find whoever is helping him? There's at least a hundred and fifty people here. It could be anyone," Kaiya said, now placing her laptop into her bag. So far, her casual attempt to get away seemed to be failing to her, but she still couldn't do anything.

"But not everyone is watching from the electric box." And she was busted.

"Eh-hehe. You see, I have a good explanation for that," Kaiya said with a nervous laugh, while slinging the bag over her shoulder and standing up. "But right now, I'm passed curfew so I got to go."

Then Kaiya jetted off in the opposite direction that Hiwatari was and continued to run. Unfortunately for her, Hiwatari followed.

"Crap. Crap. Crap," she repeatedly mumbled under her breath as she continued to run. Kaiya looked back and saw that he was catching up pretty fast. "Dark, where are you?"

The chase continued, even through part of the city. Kaiya was getting really tired from running so as she got through a crowd of people, she turned the corner and ended up in an alleyway. And with just her luck, there was no way out.

"As long as Hiwatari--" Kaiya cut her sentence short as she saw him at the entrance of the alleyway. "Crap."

* * *

**Yep yep! Cliffhanger! Will Kaiya be caught by Hiwatari? Who knows? I do! lol I'll update as soon as I get a couple reviews. I want to know what everyone thinks. ^_^**


End file.
